Saving the Death Star
by SirranaSkywalker
Summary: Sirrana encounters trouble when she learns of the rebels plans to destroy the Death Star. She must sneak into the rebel base on Endor and steal the plans if the Death Star and the Imperial alliance are to survive the attack. OC/AU.


"Bull! Tell me where the plans are!" I snarled threateningly at the top of my lungs. I held the scrawny rebel by the neck, my strong hand slowly closing just a little tighter around his throat when he wouldn't answer my simple questions.

"Sirrana, I honestly-"

"_Darth _Sirrana," I hissed through my teeth, tightening my grip once more. It was far less enjoyable to just kill the little rebels; you couldn't appreciate their faces as they were frightened to death, slowly, breath by breath, heartbeat by heartbeat.

"Darth S-Sirrana, I don't know where the plans are! I'm no use to you! Please, _please _let me go!" he stuttered hoarsely, through my tight grip, his heartbeat racing.

"You're right, you are useless to me," I said simply, frustrated, throwing him across the room after snapping his neck. He was too weak. Better off dead, which he now was.

I looked at the body lying on the other side of the room, cracked my knuckles, and left the small chamber inside the Death Star.

"No luck, my Lord," I said in a monotone as I approached Lord Vader. He sighed, his mechanical voice cackling as he said, "Fine then, we'll have to capture more," his voice trailed off. I stood by his side, looking out the largest window on the Death Star. He towered over me, dark and threatening. I crossed my arms, thinking suddenly of Katie. I was bored; I wondered what my former friend was up to.

"Lord Vader," I began, a thought sparked in my mind. "Perhaps I should pay a visit to my old friend, Katie. She works closely with the rebel alliance; she is sure to know about the plans to destroy the Death Star," I continued. Vader nodded, intrigued by the idea.

"Very well then… find her," he ratified. Excellent.

I boarded my personal ship, triggered the ignition, and took off quickly. My lightsaber hang freely on my left side on my belt. A holster, holding a blaster pistol, hung to my right. I also had a couple of detonators, those _always _came in handy. I had an earpiece, and spoke into it quickly; "Lord Vader, I'm approaching Endor."

"Excellent, maintain a low profile, Sirrana. Rebels will be everywhere, kill when necessary, but stick to your goal. Get the information from Katie and return immediately," Vader ordered strictly.

"Yes, master. It will be done, Sirrana out." I confirmed. I placed my right hand back on the throttle, keeping a normal speed as I approached the far side of Endor.

I landed on the forest floor, and concealed my ship with large fallen branches and bark. I was wearing all black, hopefully I would camouflage appropriately. My studded belt gleamed in the sun as it poked through the trees overhead. I crouched behind a tree, hearing voices of two rebel males. I peered along the outside of the tree. They had separated from whatever group they'd been with.

"Too easy," I muttered, disappointed under my breath as I placed a silencer on my blaster pistol. I aimed quickly, and with two pulls of the trigger they were both down within a matter of two seconds. I arose from behind the tree and ran quickly across the clearing. _More voices_, I thought to myself, this time going prone near about four bushes in a line. I detected five rebels, guarding the perimeter of this clearing. _I could go around, but what kind of fun would that be?_ I thought to myself, a smirk playing on my lips. I silently reached for my lightsaber, but the bush rustled and my presence became known _very _quickly.

"Freeze!" shouted a male guard, aiming his blaster rifle at my face as I looked up from the bush.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath, and obtained my lightsaber from my side faster than they could blink. Suddenly I was on my feet, blocking hundreds of shots, feeling effortless. I simply spun the saber, two blasts deflected onto two of the guards, killing them instantly.

"Who wants to play?!" I growled, devilishly smiling as I advanced on the quivering guards.

"Thought so, you rebel guards have always been as weak and useless as you look," I mocked, looking each in the eye, reading their thoughts using the Force.

"Surrender your weapon!" a brave guard shouted at me. No one shouted at me. _I _did the shouting in this galaxy. I'd be damned if that were changing any time soon.

"Excuse me?" I asked with false innocence, smirking madly as I advanced quicker. I'd stop, and move suddenly, making him flinch. I held out my right hand, and lifted him off the ground using the Force. I strangled him slowly by closing my fist every so slightly. The two remaining guards spun and began running, but with a flick of the wrist, my lightsaber went flying after them, slashing one and then returning to me through the other.

I continued my raid through the forest, eventually coming to a clearing that had been alerted to my presence. I'd have to sneak by; I wasn't in the mood for fighting off a group of 40 guards. I needed to get to Katie before she was evacuated. I crouched behind some bushes, and circled the perimeter slowly; ducking behind trees, occasionally climbing one when a guard came to close, only to drop down again or swing from a vine to the next. It was quite boring; I wasn't destroying the guards that the galaxy needed rid of. Whatever; I'd deal with them later.

I finally reached a large, steel plated building that led underground. Katie was sure to be here. I'd need to bypass the security system and blend in to reach Katie. How hard could that be? With my piercing red eyes, black leather apparel, and lightsaber hanging from my side. Not to mention the 'Wanted' posters hanging throughout, featuring my picture. Oh yeah, this would be no sweat.

I approached the door quietly, using the Force to determine the numbers to enter into the keypad to allow access. The door slid open with a hit of hot air. Another steel door stood in my way. Stupid rebels must be on lockdown. Apparently I frightened people, who would guess? _Easy work_, I thought to myself, pulling out my lightsaber and igniting the blood red blade I loved so much. I penetrated the door with my blade, and cut a rectangle just large enough to squeeze into. I kicked the piece of loose steel through, and crouched flexibly through hole. I deactivated my saber, slinging it back onto my belt. I used the Force to tell me where rebels were stationed, and I pinpointed Katie. They had in fact been preparing to evacuate Katie on a private ship. Wow, so unpredictable. Strike one, rebel scumbags. I knew I needed to hurry, before Katie was transported off the planet.

I began running towards my destination, I was stealthy, so no one caught me. I reached the chamber where she was boarding, and tried the door. Locked. Damn. I hastily pulled out my saber and slashed through the door, using a powerful Force push to blast through the door.

"Anna!" Katie said, surprised that she had not beat me.

"Hello there, I was hoping to get some info from you," I said, trying to keep calm in hopes to persuade her to answer my simple questions. However, she was smart.

"That's not happening," Katie said proudly, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh, yes it is," I said, the smile wiped instantly off my smirking face.

"In your dreams," Katie said dramatically, drawing her lightsaber and igniting its crystal blue blade.

"Well, if this is how you want to play," I said, taking the hint that I wasn't leaving without a fight. I drew my blood shine lightsaber, focusing carefully on each change of her stance.

"This wasn't quite what I had in mind, I was hoping that I would get out of here before having to see you, quite honestly. I don't have time for this today, Anna," she said, frustrated.

"There's a quick fix to that, my friend," I said lightly, raising my eyebrows, not lowering my blade.

"What information are you trying to scrounge up now?" she asked, standing defensively. I raised my eyebrows, and looked from guard to guard, hoping she'd get the hint that this was a private conversation.

"Guards, leave us. I'll be fine," she said easily, and the guards exchanged nervous glances. They moved slowly out through the hole I blew in the wall.

"So?" she said, waiting impatiently.

"So. I know of your plans to destroy the Death Star, and I need to stop it from happening. You will be killing more than you'll be saving… we have hostages," I threatened. I was bluffing about the hostages, but that could be arranged…

"You think that I'm believing that bull?" she said sarcastically.

"You think that I'm joking?"

"I _know _that you're joking… and I don't know what plans you're talking about…"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about," This went on for a minute or two.  
"Look, you cannot destroy the Death Star,"

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, hostages,"

"How many?"

"How many do there need to be?"

"Very funny, Anna,"

"I'm not playing," I said menacingly. My voice could make anyone else's blood run cold.

"How many hostages?!" she said, starting to believe me.

"At least 250," I affirmed, beginning to believe my own lies. She paused; Katie knew how careful she needed to be.

"Why?"

"Why not?" I teased evilly.

"You need to see someone about this murderous obsession…" she muttered.

"You better hand over the plans before I add 250 to my total," I threatened.

"Never! I'll save the hostages myself!" she said proudly.

"I doubt you could… you'd be gunned down in an instant, let alone if you are able to get _in _to the Death Star," I said, unimpressed with her challenge.

"Fine then, you won't know when I come," she said.

"Yes I will," I said. She was getting seriously frustrated, I enjoyed this immensely.

Suddenly, I jumped. She moved just as quick as I came down on the air where she once stood.

"Okay, so you _do _want to do this my way?" I said curiously. She nodded, her cheeks flustered after her close call with my blade. We began fighting; red and blue flurried through the air at lightning speed, as I moved aggressively but gracefully, while her moves were more bold. I twirled and she flipped, until out of the corner of my eye I saw a door. Suddenly, I used a quick blast of Force lightning. The electricity erupted from my finger tips, and left Katie writhing in pain on the floor.

"Sorry, but I have to cut this short," I said, not actually sorry. I ran towards the door, as Katie struggled to regain the breath I'd just knocked out of her. I stabbed my blade into the door, cutting another large hole. Katie had gone unconscious. She'd be fine, I'd barely shocked her. There, on a small wooden table in the tiny, unlit room were the plans to destroy the Death Star. I snatched them up, rolling them tightly and placing them in a protective case. Under my leather suit was a backpack, attached to my leg with thick, rubber straps. I placed the tube of plans in there. It was a bit uncomfortable to walk, but I was almost done.

I ran out of the small base, pulling the alarm so that someone would find Katie and so that the chase would be more exciting. I waited up in a tree for about 50 guards to arrive. Half stood guard outside, while half ventured in to find the intruder. They'd found Katie, I felt it in the Force. She would be alright. Time for me to go.

I sprung down from the tree, and several of the guards did a double take as the black suited, red eyed figure fled. They began to chase me, but their speed was weak compared to my Force powered running. I continued to run, barely breaking a sweat, as they huffed and puffed and barely ran half the speed I could. I decided to slow down, it would be more fun this way.

One guard pulled out is blaster rifle and began firing on me, the others followed suit. I pulled out my lightsaber and began reflecting blows, occasionally striking one of the guards in the head or chest. These guys _really _needed practice with this.

Getting bored, I deactivated my saber and shouted, "What the hell are you waiting for? A monster to come and eat me?!" Mocking them made it all the more worth while, in my opinion.

"Stand down, you are outmanned!" shouted a brave guard. He would have to go first. I pulled my blaster pistol from my belt, and the guards turned and began running frantically.

_POP!_ The back-talking guard fell first, bleeding from the side. _POP POP POP!_ Three more down. I was bored again. I placed my pistol back into it's holster and ran to where my ship was hidden.

I uncovered the tie fighter from shrubbery and climbed inside. I activated the ignition, and took off, a heavy trail of smoke behind me. I'd barely gotten into space, and suddenly 15 x-wings were on my tail. _Great, complications_, I thought to myself. I turned sharply to the right, trying to throw them off. They followed as if they knew my thoughts… _of course! Katie is with them, using the Force to tell them where to go to get into the Death Star. Following me was brilliant_. I had to admit to myself that I was impressed, but I could have thought of that, had I been in the same situation.

I back-flipped in the air, angling towards an x-wing. I let off two very powerful shots, blowing the ship to bits. I continued taking out x-wings, and rammed one into the gravitational pull of Mustafar. If the impact didn't kill the pilot, the lava would. I was sort of hoping for the lava.

The ships were eliminated one by one, one painful, fiery death after the other.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" I shouted to myself, grinning as I pulled the trigger and sent another ship flying into deep space. Suddenly, a familiar voice came in on my radio.

"Anna, stand down immediately! You're doing more harm than this is worth! You're killing tons of pilots! Surrender now!" Katie's voice chimed loudly.

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm having too much fun with this,"

"Fine, we'll have to do this the hard way then," she said fiercely.

"Oooh, this should be enjoyable," I said again.

"Oh, it will be," she confirmed, and suddenly her ship turned on me.

"Ah, I don't think so, Katie," I snarled, letting off a powerful blast. Her ship flew back towards Endor, and I laughed maniacally as her ship turned and flipped and plummeted into the gravitational pull of Endor.

"So long, sucker," I smirked, and turned my ship towards the Death Star, looming in the distance.

I came in and stepped out from my ship onto the landing deck. Storm Troopers lined my walk way, standing straight and looking forward. They were all holding guns, positioned to their right sides. I walked along, my boots clicking with each step, echoing throughout the loading area. Vader met me half way, and held out his left hand.

"The plans?" he said, and an exciting chill ran through me as I retrieved the plans and placed them into his hand.

"Here you are, my Lord," I said respectfully, adding a deep bow.

"Rise, walk with me, Darth Sirrana," he said. We walked down the long, wide hallway, past thousands of Storm Troopers.

"I must say, I doubted that you would return here with these," he said in a monotone.

"I'm happy to have proven myself to you, Lord Vader," I said reverently.

"Congratulations, you have just saved the Death Star, our lives, and the lives of every Imperial in the galaxy," Vader complimented.

"Thank you, my Lord, it is an honor to hear that from you," I replied, grinning to myself.

"Now, all you have left to do is destroy Katie and eliminate the rest of the Jedi from the galaxy, I am confident that you will succeed," Vader said proudly. He looked down at me, nodded, and sent me on my way.


End file.
